


Red Velvet

by sumiya



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiya/pseuds/sumiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yuushi had told him he was planning on adding an <i>‘extra something’</i> to their sessions, to try something new, Gakuto had thought he had meant more toys. He would have never <i>ever</i> imagined, that by ‘trying something new’, Yuushi would hire another one of the boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's [Tenipuri Cross Pair Exchange ](http://tenipuri-xpair.livejournal.com/)at lj, run by [sagely_sea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/works). Beta-ed by [arysthaeniru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arysthaeniru/works).

When Gakuto reached out to touch Eiji’s cheek, Eiji slapped it away like it was just a mosquito. And not only that, but the little shit was smirking at him, too, like a cat who’d got the cream. And Gakuto had had enough.

Gakuto raised his hand to slap the other in retaliation but just as Eiji made a move to dodge it, he quickly used his other hand to roughly grab a handful of the other’s hair. Eiji gasped, looking surprised at the dirty trick, and Gakuto used the momentary confusion to drag the other to the bed, by the hair. Eiji clawed at his hand, sending a frisson of pain down Gakuto’s palm and making him hiss in pain, so Gakuto tightened his hold, making Eiji whine softly. The sound of wine being poured on a glass, came from the other side of the velvety room and Gakuto turned around to glare at the reason for this fucking mess.

When Yuushi had told him he was planning on adding an _‘extra something’_ to their sessions, to try something new, Gakuto had thought he had meant more toys. Of course, the love house he worked at had plenty of those, and Gakuto had ample for his own use, but Yuushi was a kinky bastard and always loved to bring new inventions to their sessions. They usually ended up being very pleasurable evenings for Gakuto and resulted in some generous tips at the end, so he usually didn’t complain about that. Loudly. Well, unless Yuushi was in the mood for it.

He would have never _ever_ imagined, that by ‘trying something new’, Yuushi would hire another one of the boys. Leaving his hurt pride aside -- Gakuto was perfectly comfortable with threesomes and proving that he was indeed the very best--the shock and annoyance was over why it had to be _him_ of all people.

Yuushi’s not-really-that-innocent-smile told him that it was because Yuushi was a filthy rich bastard, that enjoyed pushing at Gakuto’s buttons to see him squirm.

There was a strong sting on his scalp as Eiji pulled _hard_ on his hair and Gakuto cried out.

“Oh no, you did not…” he whispered with raw contempt, before he pushed one of Eiji’s fingers, that were in his _hair_ , as far back as it would go. Eiji squealed in pain and let go of him, unwillingly, making it easier for Gakuto to roughly shove him onto the bed and jump on him, successfully pinning him down. “Don’t ever touch my hair again. I spent more money on it than you earn in a week!”

“Get off me!” Eiji kicked and thrashed under him, but didn’t manage to reverse their positions and Gakuto smirked, feeling pleased. Gakuto was lighter and smaller but that just meant that he found other tricks to control unruly customers. Or unruly little _sluts_.

“Stay. Still.” Gakuto threatened, as he reached for Eiji’s hands, to lock them above his head. It was easier said than done however, because where Eiji was annoying and loud, he was also physically stronger than Gakuto. “The faster we get this over with, the faster we can forget it ha---“

Gakuto’s head whipped to the side, painfully, and his hand went to his left cheek where Eiji had slapped him. That was it. In a flash, he reached for the set of handcuffs clipped to the back of his intricate leather corset, opened them and secured them around Eiji’s wrists, tight enough to cut rawly if the other tried to wriggle his way out of them. Gakuto pulled at one of the chains secured to one of the bedposts and clipped it on the handcuffs, to pull Eiji’s disgusting paws off him and up over his head.

“Ha!” Gakuto laughed triumphantly as he stared down at how uselessly Eiji tried to escape his bonds.

“Oshitari-san!” Eiji _whined_ and Gakuto rolled his eyes. If he was already like this, he would be a mess when Gakuto was done with him. God, had he only done vanilla stuff before, or was it just because it was Gakuto doing this? “Control your beast!”

“Who do you think you are calling beast, _bitch_?!” Gakuto pinched Eiji’s nipples, viciously and Eiji held back a cry, face contorting into a mixture of pain and petulance.

Yuushi laughed from across the room. “Maa, maa… I would recommend you watch your words, Eiji-kun. Gakuto tends to get a little carried away if you offend him, you see. Still, Gakuto… be nice…”

“Why would I be? He’s an intruder,” Gakuto hissed through clenched teeth.

“I’m here because Oshitari-san _wanted_ me here,” Eiji said with a smug smirk and Gakuto resisted the urge to smack it off his ugly face. Mostly because permanent face damage was out of limits and Sasaki would give him shit for it. “It means he’s improving his taste in men, nya~”

“You--”

“Gakuto.” The threat was clear in Yuushi’s drawly voice as Gakuto was about to twist Eiji’s nipples one more time. Gakuto pulled a face and cursed quietly. “Come again? I didn’t catch that.”

“I said _fine_ ,” Gakuto whispered and Eiji laughed beneath him. The little cunt would have hell to pay when the time came.

With a slight snarl of annoyance at having to even give in that much to this, Gakuto ripped off some of the spare cloth that hung from his corset, and quickly whipped it around Eiji’s mouth, despite Eiji’s thrashing, as he quickly realized what was happening and tried to bite down on Gakuto’s fingers. “Shut up, bitch. If I’m fucking you, I’m not doing it while you’re yapping at me.” Gakuto snapped, tying the knot somewhat haphazardly, despite the teeth in his way.

Leaning back on his heel, satisfied at his work, Gakuto grinned. “Hey, maybe if you behave, I’ll even take it off for the grande finale.”

He looked back towards Oshitari, as if for confirmation that this was what he fucking wanted from this, and sure enough, the fact that Oshitari’s beady eyes were fixed firmly upon their figures, was enough proof that Gakuto was doing this right.

Leaning down, Gakuto trailed his fingers down Eiji’s ribs, tracing the way he squirmed in his restraints and breathed heavily at Gakuto’s touch, goosebumps erupting in Gakuto’s wake. Grudgingly, Gakuto was sort of impressed at how soft his skin was, how easy to the touch he was. And with the hot bedroom eyes that were sent in his direction as Gakuto laved his tongue along the underside of Eiji’s soft belly, he could also sort of see why the fucking bitch was here.

Annoyed at his own desire flaring up against his will, Gakuto bit down on Eiji’s hip, eliciting a pained yelp from Eiji, promptly muffled by the makeshift gag and Gakuto felt a half-hearted kick to the side. The little bitch thrashed so much. He forced Eiji’s thighs open and pressed down on him, to keep them pinned to the bed, and teased him by breathing against his skin. Eiji was expecting him to bite down again, but Gakuto refused to make the bitch comfortable, so alternated between kissing and biting, keeping him cringing and on edge.

Gakuto’s hands sneaked their way down Eiji’s thick thighs, only to scratch them with his sharp nails on his way up. Eiji’s cock started to rise at the continuous teasing and Gakuto smirked, deliberately ignoring it. Hearing Eiji’s frustrated whimpers was going to be his new favorite thing, Gakuto decided.

Using his fingernail to tease the skin just above Eiji’s plain and boring black speedos, Gakuto pulled down on it, snapping it against Eiji’s hip. Boring-ass vanilla underwear, just as boring as their owner. Gakuto was about to pull it down and off, when he felt strong legs wrapping around him and pulling him down. Gakuto half-gasped, half- moaned, as he landed on top of Eiji, the new position causing some unwanted friction between them.

When Gakuto tried to sit up again, Eiji tightened his hold around Gakuto’s sides, making him shiver as the strong legs tortuously slid his own legs. Though his lace underwear, Gakuto could feel just how much the little shit was enjoying this; Gakuto’s attempts to free himself only making him harder against Eiji. The little shit was laughing quietly at Gakuto’s ear and Yuushi’s breathy laughter could be heard across the room, making Gakuto’s skin crawl and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. He had let his guard down and that was exactly how Yuushi wanted it.

Gakuto gritted his teeth and hissed quietly. Filthy rich bastard. Well, two could play a game.

“You are such an eager slut, aren’t you?” Gakuto pressed his hips down, and felt Eiji instinctively bucking up, to try and increase the friction between them. Gakuto lips brushed just below Eiji’s earlobe, his tongue licking down that sensitive zone of the other’s neck and he relished at the heady sensation of Eiji shivering under him. “Even if we hate each other, you are so eager for cock.”

Eiji stayed stubbornly silent and Gakuto was under the impression that if the gag wasn’t there, Eiji would be doing something ridiculously stupid, like sticking his tongue out at him. Gakuto stayed still, pressing down without moving, and soon enough, Eiji was unsuccessfully trying to suppress rut against Gakuto’s leg without making it obvious. “Do you know what naughty eager sluts like you need, hmm?”

Gakuto brought his finger to teasingly caress Eiji’s lips. They were stretched and parted by the gag and Gakuto realized that it was a rather pretty mouth, if no words were coming from it.

“Eager sluts like you need….” Eiji’s breathing hitched slightly as Gakuto pressed down more intently with his hips, mouth hovering over Eiji’s own. The other was gasping softly for breath now and there was something oddly intoxicating about sharing his breath with him, “...to be taught a lesson.”

Gakuto’s hand -- which had been traveling south by tapping on and kneading at Eiji’s sensitive spots-- made its way into Eiji’s underwear, to roughly stroke him a couple of times with practiced expertise. Eiji cried out, eyes tightly closed and head thrown back. It was Gakuto’s turn to laugh in the other’s ear.

“You’re such a naughty slut, getting all worked up over someone you hate, playing with your clit…” Gakuto said, between open-mouthed kisses down Eiji’s exposed neck. He was so long; not as long as Yuushi’s, but still long. How the hell was Eiji so unmarked despite being quite popular in the love house? That was something Gakuto was more than happy to fix. He bit down hard, making sure to leave an imprint on the other’s milky skin. Eiji’s muffled groans and moans were the perfect mix of pain and pleasure, as Gakuto continued jerking him off, increasing the pace. He ignored Yuushi’s moans for now, and concentrated on watching Eiji’s face. From between the thin sheet of sweat covering his forehead, the messy hair, the flushed cheeks and the slightly puffed lips, Gakuto was actually enjoying Eiji’s frustrated stare the most. He could see the pleasure building up behind his eyes and how much of an eager slut Eiji was for it, even if he hated who was coming from.

“You think you know all there is about sex, don’t you?” Gakuto’s fingers were starting to get slightly damp with precum and he flicked his wrist just the right way to make Eiji’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He leaned down to lick and suck at Eiji’s earlobe, the lewd wet sounds coming from them and Yuushi, loud in the secluded room.

“Well…” The cock in Gakuto’s hand twitched and tensed as Eiji bucked wildly into Gakuto expert fingers. And as Eiji was about to come, Gakuto sat back on Eiji’s thighs to prevent him from moving too much, gripping the base of his cock harshly and oh-so-tightly. Eiji spasmed as the dry orgasm washed over him, sobbing into the gag, “…let me show you how there’s always someone better.”

Eiji thrashed and kicked in frustration at being unable to orgasm, not being able to even buck into thin air as Gakuto left him exposed and without any means to find any kind of release. There was a guttural grunt and Gakuto knew Yuushi just had come from watching them, so he didn’t bother to hide the smug pride on his face. He _was_ the very best, and it was in Yuushi’s best interests to never forget it. Gakuto looked down at Eiji, laughing at how desperate and debauched he looked, even if he was glaring daggers at him.

“Wanna come, bitch?” Gakuto asked with a snide smirk. Eiji’s face turned to the side, cheeks burning in shame and Gakuto slapped Eiji on the hip, hard. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!”

Eiji stayed stubbornly silent, even if his cock looked painfully hard, and only whined as the rawness against his wrists intensified with his struggles to get free. There was drool starting to pool on the side of Eiji’s mouth, the makeshift gag being unable it hold it back anymore and Gakuto licked his lips unconsciously.

“I’ll take the handcuffs off, if you suck me off,” he said before he could stop himself. “Who knows, maybe if you do a good job, I might even consider let you come before the night ends.”

Eiji looked like an angry cat that was about to claw at him, and if anything, that only made Gakuto harder than he was willing to admit. “One-time offer. Three…Two…”

Eiji looked up at the handcuffs and pulled at them, wincing in pain. Then he looked at Gakuto, made a face, before nodding, looking entirely defeated.

“Good slut,” Gakuto mocked, as he crawled his way up Eiji’s body, to straddle his chest on the bed, with his knees encaging the other’s chest and his cock within mouth’s reach. Gakuto undid the gag with practiced ease and placed a warning finger over Eiji’s lips. “You bite me, and I’ll swear to god, I’ll cut yours off.”

Gakuto’s cock was hard, swollen and leaking because he was _enjoying_ this more than he had ever thought he would. Eiji’s raised a mocking eyebrow at him and Gakuto was more than willing to slap him if he said something, but then he took him in his mouth and Gakuto’s brain shortcircuited for a moment. Gakuto gasped and moaned as he threw his head back, closing his eyes and thrusting into the inviting heat. He had been right, Eiji’s mouth was meant to be stuffed with cock.

“Such a cock-hungry slut, you are….” He said, trying to sound as malicious as he could, but Eiji was moaning around him, and Gakuto was _panting_ as the vibrations sent shivers down his body. Gakuto wanted to wreck him, to make him gag and choke on his cock, but Eiji was a natural cock sucker and deepthroated him easily.

“Fuck…” Eiji’s plump lips caressed the outer side of his cock and Eiji’s tongue swirled around him and Gakuto felt lightheaded and dizzy. There was drool oozing down Eiji’s neck from his mouth, and Gakuto actually _needed_ to grip the base of his own cock to prevent him from coming way too soon. Gakuto looked down at Eiji, and saw the smugness mixed with concentration in his face; and realization hit him like a slap on the face. The little shit was doing it on purpose, to make fun of Gakuto for ‘his lack of stamina’ later on. Growling, he grabbed Eiji by the hair and forced himself deeper inwards, enjoying the spluttering noises and the gag reflex as Gakuto poked the back of Eiji’s throat. “Take it bitch, take it all….”

There was a hard tug in Gakuto’s hair, as Yuushi forced him to look up from Eiji’s face, and then there was Yuushi’s mouth on his, kissing him roughly, biting and licking his lips, without abandon. Yuushi tasted like the wine he had earlier, mixed with lust; and Eiji writhed under him, as he struggled to breathe through Gakuto’s frantic thrusting. Yuushi’s free hand came to rest on Gakuto’s throat, rubbing in soft circles there, and Gakuto should have taken it as a hint of what was about to come, but he was too lost in pleasure to care. When Yuushi’s strong fingers closed around Gakuto’s neck while sucking away his breath through the kiss, Gakuto knew he didn’t stand a chance. With black dots clouding his vision,Eiji swallowing around him and sucking on him, Gakuto cried out in pleasure, as his orgasm washed over him, making him empty his load down Eiji’s throat with erratic shallow thrusts.

Gakuto collapsed against the bed, in a shivering, incoherent mess next to Eiji. He laid there, eyes closed as he tried to regain his breath and clear his head enough to continue; his body still sporadically spamming through the afterwaves of his intense orgasm. “Yuushi…”

“Tired already, Gakuto?” Yuushi’s amused drawl annoyed Gakuto. That comment wasn’t fair, he had just watched while Gakuto had done all the work by himself. Gakuto leaned into Yuushi, who was playing with his hair and patting his head, which was nice and soothing. “But we’re just getting started…”

Gakuto opened his eyes to stick his tongue out at Yuushi, when he realized another set of eyes were looking _down_ at him, with mischief written all over them. Eiji was free of his bonds and held the handcuffs on the tips of his fingers. Yuushi had probably released him while he was recovering from his orgasm. Shit. That had been probably the reason behind Yuushi suddenly interfering altogether. Fucking cheating basta---

“And I believe Eiji-kun has some _unfinished_ business with you, mmh?”

Oh hell no.

  
Despite Gakuto’s struggles, Yuushi’s strong hands held him down and that filthy slut jumped on top of him, smugly clipping the handcuffs in place. Gakuto hissed, as they were tightened enough to cut in on his wrists and he was tied to the chain on the headboard. Great. Just fucking great.

Eiji swung a ball gag in front of his face --with a fucking smirk on his face, the slut--, and Gakuto gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw as hard as he could. Yuushi chuckled darkly and Gakuto hated him oh-so-fucking-much right now. “Hey, maybe if you behave, I’ll even take it off for the grande finale, nya~”


End file.
